gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cargo Plane
The Cargo Plane is a fixed-wing aircraft featured in Grand Theft Auto V. It is the largest vehicle both in the game and in the entire series, having a considerably longer wingspan and fuselage than the Jet. Description The Cargo Plane is heavily based on the Antonov An-124 with the engines of a Boeing B-52 Stratofortress. It's a big military cargo plane, which comes with a white body and some light blue stripes around the middle, in the stabilizers, the front end, the winglets, and the fronts of the engines. The vehicle also features interesting landing gear, where the rear wheels are composed of at least 16 pairs (8 in each side), making it realistic, as real cargo planes have numerous wheels. As the plane has the same colors as the Security Dilettante, it is owned by Merryweather Security, who is the only known operator of the vehicle. When obtained outside a mission, it is possible to see the interior, aside from the mission Minor Turbulence in singleplayer, where it is composed of a large cargo area, with some utility items, such as lockers, boxes, etc, near the ramp. In the floor, the area is surrounded by green platforms, designed to carry vehicles without sliding and 4 groups of 28 seats, possibly fo the personnel, but is always closed, so these are unusable. The roof is covered with yellow spinning lights and other illumination, which are only activated when a warning is present. Near the utility items, there are two orange loaders, which is used for heavy objects, connected to a roof rails. In the front, an orange ladder is present, along with two rectangles, which are actually the side doors. Once the player accesses the cab, they find it modeled with two computers, which show military operations (an area surrounded by two jeeps and one truck), and the green part of the map of Los Santos. It is also fitted with some lockers (one labeled "First Aid"), two unusable fire extinguishers and two seats, where the player takes the control of the plane. Performance Due to its heavy weight and enormous size, the Cargo Plane is considerably slow, and its handling is poor. Its large wingspan makes it rather difficult to execute sharp turns, but the large wings in turn make it one of the most stable planes in the game. However, the airplane requires a long runway in order to takeoff and land. Gallery CargoPlane-GTAV-Interior.png|Cockpit of a Cargo Plane. CargoPlane-GTAV-Front2.png|A Cargo Plane, with the nose door opened. B52_screenshot.jpg|The Cargo Plane in a screenshot for GTA V. Cargojet.jpg|A Cargo Plane in flight. Cargo_Plane.jpg|The Cargo Plane on Social Club. Mission Appearances In the mission "Minor Turbulence", Trevor hijacks one from a group of Merryweather mercenaries to steal the weapons shipment they were delivering. It is however shot down by two P-996 Lazers, belonging to the US military, when Trevor refuses to land at Fort Zancudo. The plane then crashes into the Alamo Sea, but Trevor manages to parachute out of the cargo bay door beforehand. The crashed remains of the aircraft can be found afterwards at the western end of the Alamo Sea, full of weapons that respawn periodically. The plane is damaged as soon as the player takes control of it, with debris flying out of the cargo bay ramp and panels missing and damage around the ramp from Trevor's dramatic entry. More debris is seen after the two P-996 Lazer fighter planes deploy their sidewinders. Note that it is impossible to evade the two missiles which will always hit the wing and one of the engine pods. The Cargo Plane is also seen in the Strangers and Freaks mission Liquidity Risk, in which Franklin must ride an ATV into one with Dom Beasley and then ride out once in the air. Trivia *The Cargo Plane cannot be obtained in normal gameplay without save editing. *The aircraft's wheels don't work like common planes during Minor Turbulence. *When fighting inside the Cargo Plane in the mission Minor Turbulence, the plane stops moving around the map - it appears like a building would. It might be due to the fact that it's scripted to fly into the sea at the end. *The Cargo Plane, along with the Jet and the Train, is not listed in the BradyGames guide. *The wreckage of a Cargo Plane can be found lying at the bottom of the ocean just off the western coast near Fort Zancudo with a variety of weapons scattered among the debris. The plane wreck lies in shallow water, mainly situated on the very edge of a steep, rocky underwater cliff covered by coral reefs. The front section of the plane, including the nose and cockpit seems to have broken off and is resting further down in deeper waters at the very bottom off the deep end where the plane is situated. It is assumed that this is the result of an unsuccessful takeoff from Fort Zancudo. *There is a Russian flag on the rudder of the plane, perhaps making a reference to the Russian cargo planes. *The serial number of the plane is RF-LS9130, RF referring to the Russian Federation and LS to Los Santos respectively. *It's the first plane of the series to be based on a Russian model. *It is very difficult but not impossible to land the Cargo Plane on a runway in the game. The best choice of runway is the one facing north/south at LSX. *The Cargo Plane is based off it's San Andreas counterpart, the Andromada, another unobtainable aircraft. *The Cargo Plane can obtained with the return of the PS3 Deathmatch, "Unobtainable Vehicles." *Editing a save game to obtain the vehicle might result in a missing fuselage that holds the stabilizers. The ramp appears here, but the cargo entrance is somewhat "invisible", along with the roof frame that is seen attached to the plane. Also, if you look at the entrance from behind, the texture is missing. **This can fixed by setting a correct body style value. Notable Owners *Dom Beasley *Merryweather Security Navigation Notable Owners *Dom Beasley *Merryweather Security Navigation }} de:Cargo Plane (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Special Vehicles